Make It Black
by Chambered Secrets
Summary: Sixteen years have passed and so Maleficent had decided to take matters into her own hands. She finds the hidden princess easily and realizes she should thank the three good fairies for how easily they made everything for her. Oneshot implied yuri M/A


Enjoy this little bunny! Everyone belongs to their creators!

Storm clouds clashed as Maleficent sat regally on her throne. Her eyes looked down in anger at the stooges at her feet. It seemed that the only _useful_ servant she had in her care was her beloved raven. _Sixteen_ years and they had been searching for a baby. Wonderful. She closed her eyes as she rubbed delicately at her temples to help relieve her headache. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on how she would get to the girl before her sixteenth birthday. She would prove to those weaklings that she was something to be feared.

She opened her eyes when she sensed the return of her precious familiar. She held out her hand so that he could land and smiled darkly at the news that he had brought her. "Indeed?" She purred. So the princess had never gone far from home. She had been hidden in an old woodcutter's cottage all this time…

A realization came to her, if she had been so carefully hidden all her life. It would mean they had not told her. She held her dear familiar close as she laughed fully. New and dark ideas began to swirl around her mind. In trying to protect the princess they had given her an opportunity that she had never dreamed.

She smiled down at her pet and stroked her hand carefully over his feathers "Then we should be going my pet." She eyed her minions with distaste and said cuttingly "Do not destroy the castle while I'm gone." They all eagerly agreed and she made a note to create new minions when she had time.

In the forest of the woodcutter's cottage Aurora was singing sweetly as she wandered through the forest. The forest had always been her home; it's what she had always known. Still…she felt restless as if there was something out there waiting for her. She had spoken to her godmother's about it and they all said the same thing. She was merely going through the restless stage of youth, it would pass. She sighed as she collected some berries from a bush. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with this life…she only wondered if this was all there was. She had never met anyone besides her godmothers. It seemed ridiculous, but she felt as if they were alone in the world, and that she would forever be alone.

Maleficent used her powers to take her directly to the forest; her raven brought along with her. She appeared above in the trees so that she could observe before making her move. In the distance she spotted Prince Phillip trying to find the voice that was singing. She smirked down at her raven "You know what to do."

The raven tilted his head as he listened to Aurora sing for a few notes, and then opened his beak to mimic her song perfectly. It gave one caw as it took off leading Prince Phillip away and leaving Maleficent to deal with the hidden princess.

"I wonder…I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to…sweet things too." Part of Aurora's song made its way up to where Maleficent was hidden. She smiled slowly, of course, the little princess was lonely. She chuckled to herself. This was too perfect. In hiding her the three good fairies had also secluded her and had left her vulnerable.

"This plan just might work after all." Maleficent said to herself as she descended from the tree. "Though I can't see her looking like this…" She closed her eyes and shifted her clothing. Her hair was now black and tied up in a bun with two streaks of white by her temples. Her skin was more natural looking and she wore a black gown covered by a black cloak. "This should do…" She said to herself, her staff shrinking to a ring on her index finger as she went to find the lonely princess.

Aurora was sitting on a log petting one of her many animal friends. She loved each of them…she only wished that she could speak to them more clearly. They understood her of course and had never let her down. She sighed as she brushed her fingers along the soft fur of the rabbit. She knew that she was being maudlin. Someday she would be allowed to leave the forest…she was certain of it. Her godmothers just thought that she was too young yet.

She was lost in thought that she didn't notice the way the animals nervously moved as someone approached her. She looked up when the rabbit she was petting jumped from her lap and she was started to see another woman. She had never seen anyone but her godmothers before. She assumed that the animals had run in fright of a stranger and didn't listen to their caution as they tried to get her to leave.

"Hello…" Aurora said softly. She was curious if the woman was lost. It would be easy enough in a forest this large. She stood and smiled wondering if while helping this woman they might become friends. It occurred to her that this might be breaking her godmothers' rules about not talking to strangers. She assumed that meant everyone, but this was a woman like they were, surely they meant they didn't want her talking to men?

Maleficent enjoyed the cautious emotions that played across Aurora's face. The girl was uncertain if she was doing the right thing, but her good nature would not allow her to be rude. Perfect. She wondered if the Good Fairies would ever realize how much they had helped her out. "Hello my dear, I'm sorry if I startled you but I'm afraid that I got lost in the forest…"

Aurora had been nervous but the woman sounded so kind and she was obviously in need. "I understand. It's so big after all anyone could get lost! My three godmothers and I have lived here all my life and still they can get lost." Aurora wanted to add with pride that _she_ had never gotten lost, but didn't want to sound vain to her new friend.

"Really?" Maleficent smiled as she stepped closer to Aurora "How strange I didn't know that people still lived in the woods. I had thought that they had all moved to the larger villages and towns, like the one I live in." She kept a smile on her face, even as her eyes darkened in triumph as she saw the temptation she was creating for the young princess.

Aurora's eyes lit up "You live in a town?" She could hardly believe it. So they were the only ones in the forest… the thought made her sad but the idea of a town excited her. She reached forward and took the woman's hands into her own. She had always been able to touch her godmothers easily. Since she had never been around a stranger before she didn't know how to act around them. "Can you tell me what it's like?"

Maleficent had been startled when the princess touched her but didn't pull away. It was good that she would be comfortable around her. "Yes of course, I can tell you all about it if you could help me find the way out…"

Aurora nodded "Of course I should be back home before dark, but I'm certain that's enough time to help you. Perhaps we should get my godmothers and see if they can assist you as well?"

The thought of getting the three good fairies involved chilled Maleficent. They would surely recognize her in an instant. She shook her head "I would hate to trouble you're whole family…besides as you said there is time before dark but perhaps not that much time."

Aurora blushed and nodded, she felt as if she had made a fool out of herself but the woman was smiling so kindly at her that she let the thought pass. She took the woman's hand in her own and started to lead her "Where do need to go?" She hoped that her godmothers would understand. It wasn't as if she could simply leave the woman to fend for herself in the forest.

Maleficent smiled "I need to go east… towards the mountains." She watched as Aurora figured out which direction to head and diligently followed her. It was too easy…so easy that she could have laughed. The poor girl had no idea who she was leading and where they were going. Farther and farther away from those who could save or help her.

They walked in silence for a moment. Maleficent used the time to commune silently with her Raven. He had succeeded in leading the prince far away. Now he was lost in the forest and she would be certain to send someone to 'aid' him later. For now her sole focus was the young princess in front of her. She was impressed with how well she knew her way through the woods. It wasn't long before they had reached the edge of the forest and she knew that this was her time to act.

Aurora had enjoyed the peaceful walk to the eastern edge of the forest. She rarely came all the way out here but she was familiar with it. She had at first felt awkward when there had been no conversation. However as the time passed she felt more like it was a companionable silence. She took the quiet time to look around this new part of the forest. It seemed that it had changed since she had last visited it. There were darker shadows than she remembered and there were few signs of animal life. "That's strange…" She murmured to herself. Unaware that she was cornered against a large tree.

Maleficent smiled slowly as she raised the hand that carried her staff in ring form. "Thank you so much for your help my dear." She said, her voice changing from the charming one she had been using to her normal light but menacing tone.

Aurora heard the change and slowly turned to see Maleficent's ring glowing brightly. She stared as the green light entered her "Ah-h…" she gasped trying to scream as she pressed back against the tree, unconsciously trying to resist the sorceress's magic even as her will weakened. Slowly she went limp against the tree as the green light encompassed her. The sorceress's power had taken her over until she was a doll to be commanded.

Maleficent laughed as she went over to the weakened girl and caressed her cheek. She found it amusing that the girl was now the safest she had been her whole life. She was no longer a threat to the sorceress and therefore was safe from any of her ill intents. She returned her and her staff to normal form as she raised her staff and commanded Aurora to her feet.

Aurora stood stiffly, her mind so confused and at the same time blissfully empty. She looked up towards the sorceress but the fear that filled her was soon put at ease. She wasn't in pain so why should she be afraid? She was expressionless as Maleficent pulled her close. In a swirl of magic they were suddenly at a dark castle surrounded by strange ugly creatures. She recoiled at the sight of them even if her outward appearance did not change.

Maleficent could feel Aurora's emotions even if she could not show them. She ran her hand though the famous blond hair and chuckled "Do not fear them my pet…you are a princess among worms."

Aurora said nothing even as she was led to Maleficent's chamber. She had exchanged one prison for another, though it was true that she had never been safer.

This was just a one shot that got stuck in my mind! Hope you enjoyed the randomness!


End file.
